My World
by SpecialShipping
Summary: Featherwind and Runningstorm are loyal WindClan warriors, and so is their mother. Or so they think.


**Well, another challenge for FunClan! This one is Not Meant to be Alive. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Featherwind, you're such a great hunter!"

A small grey kit looked up at me with large green eyes. "I wanna be like you when I'm a warrior!"

"That's a great goal, Ashkit. But don't be afraid to be yourself, okay?" I gently ran my tail over Ashkit's back. "Now, go back to your mother."

"Okay!" Ashkit happily bounced over to Heatherheart.

I shook my head. _Dear Ashkit, you don't want to be like me._

* * *

It was in the heat of battle, WindClan against ShadowClan. WindClan, my Clan was easily winning. Coming up through one of the tunnels and attacking ShadowClan in broad daylight was a perfect idea; and it was my brother's idea. I never had been prouder of Runningstorm.

I was charging toward a ShadowClan warrior, but my mother, Milkfur jumped in the way. "Featherwind, stop!"

"Milkfur, why should I?" I growled. "He's ShadowClan filth, and is begging to be killed."

"Too many warriors will be lost in this battle. Why should another one die?"

"They stole what is ours!" I yowled. "Payment needs to be taken."

Milkfur opened her mouth, but was cut off by the ShadowClan warrior biting her neck.

"Milkfur!" I narrowed my eyes. "You'll pay."

I leaped toward the warrior and rolled, knocking his legs out from under him. He yowled and tried to scratch me, but I dodged and hit him. He bit my leg and I stifled a scream of pain, biting him back on his flank. As he fell over, I stood over him, ready to finish him off.

"Featherwind..." My mother's weak voice cut into my thoughts, and as I turned the warrior ran. I went over to my mother, not carring less about ShadowClan.

"What? You're still okay? I could get Heatherfoot if you need her." Words spilled out of my mouth, filled with hope. _Milkfur is still okay! She'll survive!_

"Listen to me, Featherwind. That tom... He... Is..." Milkfur took a rattling breath and was still.

"Milkfur? Milkfur, wake up!" I shook her, hoping that this was just some cruel joke. "Please!"

"Featherwind!" I looked up and saw Runningstorm coming. "Thank StarClan you're safe. I was looking for you. The battle's over, and-" He stopped as he saw Milkfur. "No!"

I nodded slowly. "Yes. She's gone, Runningstorm."

"Who did this? I'll find them and kill them!" Runningstorm growled.

"It was a ShadowClan warrior, Runningstorm. But we need to get Milkfur to camp. That's what she would have wanted us to do."

* * *

The vigil for Milkfur was cold. Winds were blowing more than normal, and I thought I heard voices in the wind. When Fieldstar came out, his face was grim. "Runningstorm, Featherwind. Go rest."

I could only nod and I went to the warriors den, Runningstorm following me. I curled up and quickly fell asleep. Unfortunatly, sleep was no refuge.

I was walking through long grasses on a large field. Other cats were near by, although I couldn't catch any specific scents. Except for two that I was all too familar with.

"Milkfur!" As I caught sight of her and ran toward her, I heard another voice echo my call. I turned my head and blinked. Runningstorm was in my dream.

It wasn't real, was it? But when we both caught up to Milkfur, we must have realized the same thing. This was as real as Milkfur being in StarClan.

"My kits," Milkfur started off. "I wanted to tell you this before, but Nightheart had already taken my life."

"So it was Nightheart that killed you?" Runningstorm exclaimed. "I will take revenge on him for this, Milkfur."

"Don't. Featherwind, Runningstorm, Nightheart is..." Milkfur paused slightly. "He is your father."

"Our father?" I asked. "How? You broke the warrior code, Milkfur!"

"I know, dear one," my mother said. "It was at a Gathering.

"We didn't know what it was that we were doing at the time. Remember, the part of the warrrior code banning different Clans from having mates wasn't made. We met at the Gathering. Nightheart wasn't trying to impress me like the others. Maybe that is why I liked him so much.

"We started meeting every quarter moon: more often, if we could. I learned that I was going to have kits and we stopped meeting. I never forgot him, but he forgot me."

I leaned back. "So the tom that killed you was our father and your mate?"

"Yes." Milkfur sighed. "But you must tell him that it was I that he killed. And Runningstorm, don't do anything foolish. Now, go. Your time here is up."

I woke sleeply and stretched. Looking at Runningstorm, I was tentative to ask him if he had the same dream, but I didn't have to ask.

"We have to find Nightheart." I must have looked confused, because he continued. "There's a Gathering tonight. We ask if we can go. We find Nightheart and tell him we're his kin. Simple."

"But he might not be there..."

"We can risk it, can't we?"

* * *

"The Gathering is now at an end."

Runningstorm was right. Nightheart was becoming an elder and had come to the Gathering: good for us.

I waited by some of the bushes. Runningstorm would get Nightheart over here, and I would tell him about the whole kin thing.

Except that Runningstorm hadn't come back yet, and the Clan was leaving. I followed at the back, hoping that Runningstorm would show up, but he wasn't.

On the way back, the Clan found a pile of rocks: a landslide.

And a tuft of Runningstorm's fur was beside it.

* * *

**Well, that was a dark ending... Think back to the end of the third Warriors series, and you'll catch my drift. If you think the rating needs to go up to T, please tell me, and I will boost up the rating.**


End file.
